


Transcend

by Rabble



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, I'm Sorry, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabble/pseuds/Rabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve makes mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos/gifts).



Steve really wasn't sure going on this show was a good idea, but Pepper's PR goon insisted it would help appease the idiots that supported the politicians like Ross.

He took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage, shaking hands and ignoring the live audience. The other guest was holding an infant, and Steve took note of the colour of everything around the child and smiled at the parent.

"That's a beautiful little girl you have there." He said. The audience laughed.

Pepper's PR goon didn't. It turned out the parent had been invited on the show to slander transgender children and their families.


End file.
